In modern society where convenience is important to consumers, subscription services continue to evolve. Previous generations enjoyed some subscription services, such as the daily receipt of fresh milk directly from a local farm by a milkman. Modern subscription services include the use of computers and the Internet, where a consumer can order online a subscription of goods, ranging from wine to razors to the book-of-the-month, which may be shipped from the factory to the consumer's home.